Begin Again
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Hermione compares how Draco treats her to how Ron used to treat her, when they had been dating. All muggles/non-magical


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to T. Swift, and the characters belong to JKRowling.**

 **Title: Begin Again**

 **Song Used: Begin Again, T. Swift**

 **Summary: Hermione compares how Draco treats her to how Ron used to treat her, when they had been dating. All muggles/non-magical**

* * *

 **Begin Again**

* * *

 _Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
 _He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
 _But I do_  
 _Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
 _He always said he didn't get this song_  
 _But I do, I do_

'It was strange,' Hermione thought, as she twirled the straw of her iced tea. Across from her, Draco was chattering on about how he was so happy that Hermione had accepted his invitation for a date. Hermione let a fond smile play over her face as she watched the blonde across from her talk.

 _Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
 _But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
 _I walk to you_  
 _You pull my chair out and help me in_  
 _And you don't know how nice that is_  
 _But I do_

When Hermione had dated Ron, Ron would constantly complain about how Hermione was slowing him down and that he could probably get whatever 'bird'-as he called it, if he really wanted.

On the other hand, Draco treated Hermione like a princess. He treated her like she was a precious jewel, and like she was someone he'd only ever get the chance to be with, once in his life. He was sweet, and polite, and would hold the door for Hermione, as well as pulling her chair out for her.

Ron treated himself like a spoiled prince. He lazed around all day, and treated Hermione that a slave or a maid. Ron had no etiquette skills, always chewing with his mouth open, and things like that.

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
 _I've been spending the last eight months_  
 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Draco was like the prince she'd always wanted from a fairytale. And Hermione was his princess. They'd be forever-hopefully, if fate would allow it.

After Ron had cheated on Hermione with Draco's at-that-time-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione was left brokenhearted. Draco was hurt-yes, but he'd been forced into a marriage contract with Pansy when he was little, and he never truly held feelings for Pansy. But Hermione had really hoped for a happy ending with Ron. So many people had thought that they'd be destined. They were polar opposites, Ron and Hermione, but people always thought that opposites attract.

Not in their case.

 _You said you never met one girl_  
 _Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
 _But I do_  
 _We tell stories and you don't know why_  
 _I'm coming off a little shy_  
 _But I do_

When Hermione was left brokenhearted after Ron's decisions, she fell into a period of depression. It wasn't a good time for her. Eventually, she ran out of tears and would use the whole day to curl up in her bed, staring blankly at the wall opposite of her.

 _But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

And then, one day, almost eight months later, someone rang her doorbell. Opening the door, with the thought of telling the person off, she was blown away at the sight of a gorgeous blonde holding a bouquet of red roses. Her eyes widened even further at the blonde's request. But she nodded.

Maybe this date, would take her mind off heartbreak.

 _I've been spending the last eight months_  
 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

It was a game of Hermione against Fate. Fate tore Hermione and Ron apart-though Ron might've had fault in that, as well. This time, though, Hermione would fight for love. The fight against fate commenced.

 _And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_  
 _But you start to talk about the movies that your family_  
 _Watches_  
 _Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_  
 _And for the first time what's past is past_

After dating for weeks, it turned into months. Then, it dragged on into one year. Then two years. And three years, now. At the age of twenty, Draco proposed to Hermione.

She accepted.

 _'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
 _I've been spending the last eight months_

Yes, they had their ups and downs. Yes, they had fights. But their relationship still stayed strong as steel. Unbreakable. Unmovable.

 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Then, years later, after two children were borne, Hermione received a phone call. Draco, _her prince_ -king, now, was in a car crash.

Panicking, she arrived at the hospital with _their_ two children in tow.

But they were just too late. _He was gone._

 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

It appears, that fate might have won. Though Hermione loved Draco with all her heart, Draco was gone. He didn't purposely break Hermione's heart, but he was gone. Dead. And never coming back.

Love was an interesting thing. Love, for the lucky ones, could last forever. They'd gain their 'forever and always'. And the unlucky ones? For them, love doesn't last. And everything ends in heartbreak.

Her fairy tale has gone down in flames. But she'd be reunited with him again, she just knew it.

After years and years, after her children went to and graduated college, after they got jobs, and children of their own, it happened. Hermione had the same feeling she'd gained the day before Draco's death. She knew something big was coming.

She was walking across the street when it happened. Out of nowhere, a car came hurling out. Brakes screeched, but collision was inevitable, unavoidable.

Hermione saw bright lights, felt incredible pain, heard screams, felt herself falling. The pain was agonizing. The screams sounded heartbreaking. The lights faded into darkness. The pain started to numb. Hermione let herself sink into the darkness.

* * *

In another world, a seventeen year old with bushy brown hair embraced a blonde-haired, grey eyed boy.


End file.
